poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis 'is the evil leader of the Changelings, pony-shaped insect creatures that can shapeshift into those you love. She's the main antagonist of ''Dino Clopman's Adventures. Vladitor is her Guardian Bakugan. She is determined to destroy the DinoAdventure Squad and take over the multiverse by using her changeling minions and their Bakugan to steal the love from all the worlds in it. She was introduced as the main antagonist of Transformers Prime: Attack of the Changelings and Thunderwing, but this was done to hide the true main antagonist. Trivia *Queen Chrysalis became Thomas' enemy in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie). *Queen Chrysalis will become the FT Squad's enemy in the season 2 finale of The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Queen Chrysalis along with Discord and Diesel 10 tried to get he revenge on Thomas and his friends in Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest ''but failed. *Queen Chrysalis along with Discord and King Sombra are best friends with Diesel 10 (until Discord betrayed them). *Queen Chrysalis has managed to kill Cadance in The Rise of the Changeling King II. And during in the film it's revealed she lays eggs. *Queen Chrysalis is also the mother of Princess Chaos and Discsalis *She shares some similarites with a few Disney villains: **'Ursula: Both hypnotized the male protagonist (Prince Eric for Ursula and Shining Armor for Chrysalis) and impersonated someone they love (Vanessa for Ursula and Princess Cadance for Chrysalis) so they could take over a certain location and usurp their rulers (The oceans ruled by King Neptune for Ursula and Equestria ruled by Princess Celestia for Chrysalis). **'Maleficent:' Both have similar transformation sequences (When Chrysalis is revealing her true form in front of everybody at the wedding and when Maleficent transforms into a dragon). Also, they're both associated with green fire magic. **'Prince Hans]:' Both seem good at first, but are later to reveal that they are the main antagonists; while later, she also confesses that she never loved Shining Armor, just as Hans never loved Anna. **'Constantine:' Both imprison a protagonist, and take their place (Constatine imprisons Kermit; Chrysalis imprisons Cadance) and fool everyone until the end. **'Zira]:' Both hate a certain group, they both have control over an army, and they both have dark villain songs. Also, both Chrysalis and Zira fell from large heights and have been presumed dead, but not fully confirmed. **'King Candy/Turbo:' Both appear harmless with candy colored aesthetics at first, but are later revealed to be sadistic evil monarchs wanting to take over the places they both come from (Game Central Station for King Candy and Equestria for Chrysalis). Also, both have control over an army (Cy-bugs for King Candy and the Changelings for Chrysalis) and turn into insects. *She is the first major villain in the series to have a song (though the Flim Flam Brothers had a song before her, they were minor villains). To date, she is the only singing major villain aside from the Dazzlings and Discord (who is reformed when he gets his first song). *Queen Chrysalis is regarded (along with King Sombra and Tirek) as one of the most evil and cruel My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic villains. However, Nightmare Moon is shown to be just as evil as them in the Season 4 premiere. *Queen Chrysalis is often tied with Discord as the most popular villain in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. However, more recently Discord is regaining popularity while Tirek is outshining Chrysalis. *Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings may be based off of Sinisteeds, dark, horse-like creatures who thrive on feeding off of love and emotion in the novel Gossamer by Lois Lowry. *Chrysalis is slightly similar to the Harry Potter antagonist, Lord Voldemort, whose final duel with Harry Potter inspired that of Chrysalis and Celestia. Voldemort's inability to love may be mirrored by Chrysalis's line about "not having any room for love in her heart". *Her name is never mentioned in the show, but was given by one of the show's creators and mentioned on the episode's script. She is also named in media such as the Elements of Harmony book. Outside of the title, her name was first mentioned in the comic by Fluttershy, although it is unclear how the ponies know her name. Twilight does not refer to her by name when she mentions "the changeling queen" in the Friendship Journal. *Chrysalis's defeat by an energy explosion caused by the power of love mirrors the defeat of Wiseman from''Sailor Moon'' and Lamia from Stardust, although unlike them she is not disintegrated but sent flying into the distance in a similar style to Team Rocket. *The fiery dome she creates around Twilight looks similar to the one created by Zelda from The Swan Princess 3. *Like Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos, Chrysalis comes from a series with a set of six female protagonists, deceives the main characters, and most likely falls to her death while many believe she survived. Their partner, Duman, is also a shapeshifter like Chrysalis. **Also, the way fans prefer to believe that Chrysalis and Sombra survived (though Sombra's death was confirmed) is similar to Winx fans being disappointed that Lord Darkar (who was based off Sauron like Sombra was) and the above mentioned Duman were killed off, although they are at least willing to accept Darkar and Duman's deaths. *Not only do the above mentioned Voldemort and Lamia possess similar green magic and other slight similarities to Chrysalis, but both have also killed a unicorn in their respective series. Chrysalis nearly kills Twilight by trapping her in the forgotten caves, and manipulates Twilight's brother, although in a role reversal, he is one of the two who defeats her (possibly even killing her for those who believe the comics are non-canon), and in the comics she is defeated by Twilight. **Ironically the character Chrysalis impersonates kills an evil unicorn. *One of her voice actors, Kathleen Barr, also voices another villain from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Great and Powerful Trixie. She also voiced the minor antagonist Hoops, when he's an adult. **Prior to the release of the episode, there was speculation that "Cadance" would turn out to be Trixie in disguise, out for revenge on Twilight. **She also does the voice of Roodaka from Bionicle, who is often compared to Chrysalis as the sinister queen of an insectoid race. Her voice is nearly the same. *So far, Chrysalis is the only main villain in the show to neither be referenced nor return in a later episode, beyond Rarity mentioning the fate of Equestria "hanging in the balance" during most of Twilight's visits with Princess Cadance. Nightmare Moon appears in flashbacks and is mentioned a few times, Discord returns and reforms, Twilight uses King Sombra's dark magic while Spike mentions saving the Crystal Empire and Rainbow Dash says the crystal ponies "lost a thousand years to an evil king's curse", and although Season 5 has not been released yet, an animatic for the Season 5 premiere mentions the defeat of Tirek. *Chrysalis has, however, been referenced by Twilight Sparkle in the Friendship Journal; In the book Journal of the Two Sisters, in the section that documents the Mane 6's entries in the Friendship Journal, Twilight's entry for Three's A Crowd mentions Cadance being trapped and impersonated by "the changeling queen". She does not refer to Chrysalis by name, presumably because her name was never mentioned to her (although the ponies somehow know Chrysalis's name in the comics). *It has been revealed that Queen Chrysalis will appear in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Journey of the Spark (the fan-made movie of the series). *Some fans speculate that Queen Chrysalis was once a special breed of pony (possibly a flutterpony from Generation 1) who was cursed to turn into a Changeling. *Queen Chrysalis is currently the only major villain who wasn't outcasted before their actual appearing (Nightmare Moon was sent to the moon, Discord was turned into stone, King Sombra was trapped in the ice, Sunset Shimmer went to the human world, the Plunderseeds were held by the Tree of Harmony, Lord Tirek was imprisoned in Tartarus and the Dazzlings were banished to the human world) *Chrysalis is the second and last female main villain to be featured in an episode, as both female villains that came after her, Sunset Shimmer and Adagio Dazzle, appeared in the films. *Chrysalis is one of two major villains not to be defeated by Twilight Sparkle by means of a rainbow, other being King Sombra. Both are defeated by Princess Cadance instead, with assistance from Shining Armor for Chrysalis and the crystal ponies for Sombra. *Queen Chrysalis will return in the two-parte My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''season 6 finale, ''To Where and Back Again. *Chrysalis is the second villain to be the main antagonist of two two-part episodes, the other being Starlight Glimmer. *in The Irelanders' Adventures Series, Queen Chrysalis is soon Connor Lacey's most hated enemy ever since she kidnapped Twilight Sparkle, her friends, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart and some of his Irelanders in ''The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again''. Gallery FIENDship_is_Magic_issue_5_Chrysalis_whole.png|Queen Chrysa;is' full body Queen Chrysalis disguised as Princess Cadance.png|Queen Chrysalis disguised as Princess Cadance FIENDship_is_Magic_issue_5_Chrysalis_guard_disguise.png|Queen Chrysalis disguised as a pegasus royal guard in the comics Chrysalis in an alternate universe.png|Chrysalis in an alternate universe Queen Chrysalis' first defeat.png|Queen Chrysalis' first defeat Queen Chrysalis' second defeat.png|Queen Chrysalis' second defeat Chrysalis EG.png|Chrysalis' Human Counterpart MLP Queen Chrysalis as a Thomas character.png|Queen Chrysalis as a Thomas character Chrysalis with her sword.png|Chrysalis with her sword Discord (Draconsequus) and Queen Chrysalis.jpg|Discord (Draconsequus) and Queen Chrysalis dragonified_chrysalis_by_queencold-d7q96kj.png|Queen Chrysalis transformed into a dragon Queen_Chrysalis_photographer_disguise_ID_S8E13.png|Queen Chrysalis disguised as a photographer pony Queen_Chrysalis_disguised_as_Applejack_ID_S5E26.png|Queen Chrysalis disguised as Applejack Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Masters of Evil Category:Animal characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Queens Category:Horses Category:Alicorns Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Impostors Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Foiled characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Singing characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Females Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Sadistic characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Possessor Category:Banished characters Category:Usurpers Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Kidnappers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Deceased characters Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Insects Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Changlings Category:Lover Stealers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hegemony Category:Swordsmen Category:Provoker Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Merciless Characters Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Charismatic villains Category:Rich characters Category:Discord and Queen Chrysalis' Family Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Villains who have successfully defeated a hero Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Characters voiced by Kathleen Barr Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:For the Evulz Category:Dark Messiah Category:Global Threats Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Genius Category:Straight Man Category:Lightsabermen Category:Thomas & Chuggington Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Chuggington Adventures villains Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Villains Society Category:Villain Society Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Evil Creator The Devious of Evil Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Villians Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Infinite's Replicas Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Power Hungry